The Project
by Marco Kawai Bodt
Summary: When Naruto get paired up with a pervert named Sai for his project , a lot of things happen. Sasunaru, Onesided Sainaru, and a lot of others!
1. Making Fire

**Making fire**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

"…When the two sticks were used to make fire, the small stick is used hard and fast until it built enough friction to make a spark to start a fire." Iruka said boring the class with this lecture about making fire in history class.

This was so boring, well… Lately, I had these weird dreams about me and a special someone. We were "_making fire_", which was kinda bad, because him and me are just friends. Yeah that's right I'm gay so what! Anyways I want to tell him how I feel and I want him to return his feelings to me, but I don't know if he will or not. There he is with a black shirt, orange baggie pants, and an orange jacket that was not on him at the time he walked in the class late as always.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you not to be late?" Iruka yelled at him.

I wonder why Naruto was always late for class. It was 1st period at Konoha High. This was the routine, Iruka would start teaching. Then Naruto will come 30 mins late in class and then Iruka would yell at Naruto and tell him not to be late, but he always was.

"Sorry, it was just that um…" Naruto started off strong, but never ended strong.

In the end Iruka would win, and then arter the arguing, Iruka went up to the class and you could tell he was about to say something.

"Well, class this week you will be doing a history project about any country that you choose. I assigned the groups already, because some people just need to focus on work."Iruka said while staring at Naruto for that last part.

"The groups are in pairs and they are, Kiba and Hinata, Shino and Choji, Ino and Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru, and the finally pair Sai and Naruto."Iruka finished. There is only 10 people in this class, it is the smallest class in the whole school.

WHAT! I didn't want Naruto to be paired up with that guy. He was a pervert and what's worse is that Sai is also gay. If Sai were to go to his house to "_finish the project_", he would probably rape him! Then there is Shikamaru, I have no problems with him in fact he is my friend, but I just really wanted to be paired up with Naruto. Sai better stay away from Naruto, other than work wise.

"Hn" I said. As I always say when I am okay with something, but not this time.

"…how troublesome" Shikamaru.

I don't exactly know why he said that well I have two theories. One is that he just doesn't want to be paired up with me. Or, he said that because he knows that I like Naruto, and he noticed that he was paired up with a total pervert!


	2. Pool Party?

**Pool Party?**

**(Sauke's POV)**

_In Lunch_

"Hey teme, what's up!" A hyper looking blonde said to the raven.

"Hn…dobe…"I replied to him. Now he was putting a cute pouting face on.

Man he looks so cute right now…wait w-what am I-I saying! He's a boy like me …well love is blind…I love him I can't let that Sai get him. I promise myself that!

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke now with a worried look in his eyes.

"Nothing, now tell me for the project in Iruka-Sensei's class who are you paired with." I said knowing the answer hoping he could tell me the details. Like if they were just going to work on the project in school or do some of the work at one of their houses. I was hoping it was choice number one.

"Wow you're so slow today, Sasu-Teme I mean there is only ten people in our class! Well anyways, it's Sai and today I going to his house so we can start on the project together. Oh yeah! He told me that he has a surprise for me there. He said I need to bring spare clothes, probably a pool party! I can't wait to see what it is!"

"Yeah a pool party…" A voice popped out of nowhere. Sai.

"Yay now I can't wait to go now!" Naruto said being the dobe he is.

"**NO… I mean Naruto can't go, because he said he would meet me at the arcade today which he probably forgot!"** I yelled.

"Oh I see now, well looks like that _pool party _will have to wait then Naruto-kun."

"Man oh well at least I got no work to do thanks teme" Naruto said smiling.

Then Sai walked up to Sasuke and whispered something in his ear. _"You better make up your mind about him fast or else he'll be mine" _

"**Shut up Sai I'll never let that happen, FAGOT!"** I shouted. Fake tears coming from Sai made Naruto erupt.

"What's wrong with you Sasuke? You know that was uncalled for! Come on Sai lets have that pool party you were talking about earlier, and I could stay for the night if you want me to-" The blonde was cut off with a **"YES"** from Sai, and he left to eat lunch with Sai. The Uchiha was the left alone and was so pissed at himself and at Sai. Sai, because he faked tears and now has the prize the both ravens fought over. Himself, because he was a _fagot _too, but why did Naruto stick up for him?

Sasuke finally relized the answer easily, but yelled it out for the whole Cafeteria to hear. **"Of course, Naruto is gay!" **

**Well that's the next chapter I hoped you liked it. I wonder what I would do for Naruto's reaction please give reviews and tips for what will happen next or else…SAI WILL GET NARUTO! Well bye bye!**


	3. Sasuke You Baka

**Sasuke You Baka**

**(Naruto's POV)**

I turned to the Uchiha and said** "Don't ever talk to me again TEME!"**

_That fucking teme! How could he say that about me! Oh crap everyone is looking at me this is too much for me to take. I'll get him later, but now I just need to get out of here and fast!_

I quickly garbed Sais hand and ran towards his house (Well I didn't know where it was so I just ran out of the school.) Sai eventually showed me the right way to his house. The raven showed me to his room. I tried to comfort him, but he continued to cry.

"Come on Sai lets just forget about the teme for now. Let's do something fun."

"Okay, but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything you want just names it, and that's a promise!" Sai suddenly grew a big grin on his face. He then started to come closer until he was right by my ear and whispered.

"Let me be yours."

Shit! Now I can't turn back he's so close. I heard a loud moan when he kissed my lips hungrily like if he has been waiting for this.

_Wait who was that? I didn't just moan now. Right?_

Then I suddenly came out of my thoughts and pushed him away quickly.

_I'm so mad at him for kissing me like that. I mean I know he's gay and all, but I'm not into anyone right now except for that teme that just mad me hate him. I know I am gay but I didn't want anyone to know about it._

"**What the hell was that fo-!"**I was cut off by Sai, because then he pushed me on his bed, and said in a hushed tone "Shh, now since the baka didn't take you as his I will do so happily."

I felt a hand go towards my cock and was rubbing it very quickly. I moaned, because he speed was so fast. He then kissed me on the lips, begging for entrance, I wouldn't give it to him. He reached for my butt then squeezed it. I opened my mouth for a moan. He then wasted no time entering my mouth. The raven explored everywhere in there and left no place untouched.

"Wait… a second…SAI!" I yelled, because I felt him pulling down my pants, Sai pulled down his pants after he was done with mine. His was so hard and then I noticed what he was doing.

_.GOD. He is going to rape me._

I quickly tried to pull up my pants, but was stopped by Sai's hand. He pulled down my boxers, and grabbed lube from his dresser a put it on three fingers. He entered the first digit slowly. Then put in another finger making scissor like movements. I moaned loudly when he hit a certain spot. He added the other digit fast and hard hitting my prostate.

"Ah...Ah…AH!" I yelled in pain and pleasure this caused. I then found enough strength to get out of the position I was in. I grabbed everything I owned and ran towards the school remembering that I was still on lunch break.

**A/N: Ok just for you to know this is not Sainaru, this is just something I'm going to add to the story to make Sasuke's and Naruto's love more strong, plus I needed to add some lemon in here. No one gave me any tips so I let Sai get Naruto! Don't worry Sai will soon pay for his actions. =) Bye bye!**


	4. What Just Happened?

**What Just Happened?**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

_I can't believe I just did that. Am I stupid? I did not just yell to the whole cafeteria and say that Naruto is gay. Did I?_

I turned to where Naruto was, as was everyone. They looked at Naruto and not even one glace at me, even though I was the one who just yelled in the cafeteria. Naruto turned to me and yelled…

"**Don't ever talk to me again TEME!" **

I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. I felt so horrible, and Naruto just being his kind hearted person he is, was just embarrassed in fount of everyone in Konoha High. He left with Sai the bastard. Naruto just ran and I quickly followed, but just to the point that I was basically stalking him.

_What kind of Uchiha stalks a person? Especially the one he loves._

I put my head down at that thought. I realized that both the sexy blonde and that good for nothing thing approached a house. I guessed it was Sai's, because I been to Naruto's house and this was my second guess. Sai guided Naruto into the house and I just stayed behind my bush until I heard

"**What the hell was that fo-!"**

I realized it was Naruto's beautiful voice, and I was waiting outside the place for a whole three minutes! Who knows what things Sai could do to Naruto in three minutes! The door was swung open by Naruto looking scared, frightened, and was crying. He was rushing out the house with all his stuff stuffed into his arms and his shirt was inside out. When he ran passed my bush I grabbed his arm like if it was a reflex.

"**WHAT THE HELL-" **He looked down at me. **"SASUKE!"**

**(Naruto's POV)**

I was looking down at the Uchiha.

_Did he fallow me to Sai's house?_

"Um…Naruto are you okay?"

"…"

"Nauto I'm sorry for me yelling something so stupid to everyone. But, what did Sai do to you just now"

"…"

"Naruto, come on talk to me."

"…"

"Naruto?"

"…"

"**Naruto!"**

I ran away from him as quickly as my legs could carry me. I really didn't need to see _him _here. I mean he thinks he could just say sorry and I'll forgive him in one second. I don't think so! Also, the fact that I looked like I was just raped, which I was, I didn't want to see my classmates to see me like this. Now, I figured I cut the rest of class for today. I needed someone to talk to. How could that be? I got my phone out and clicked on the contact with the person's name that I can trust.

"Hello… Hinata?"

**A/N: Hello people! Consider this as a Christmas gift! Sai will pay don't worry. I had a couple of questions about that. And just so you know I had a really bad cold and my mom wouldn't even let me near the laptop so I know this is a little late. Okay maybe it is really late but whatever at least it's here! Please review!**


	5. The Girls

**The Girls**

**Naruto's POV**

"Hello… Hinata" I asked in a hushed tone.

I was currently sitting behind a dumpster of my apartment building. I was too tired of running from the teme I stopped here so nobody could see my poor state of being. I basically looked like a hobo, but who cares! I was just raped after all!

"Yes? Naruto? What's wrong? You left during lunch and I didn't see you again the rest of the day! I heard what Sasuke said about you, but I just want to know are you?" Hinata asked.

"Yes-wait no I 'm not fine, and yes I am gay."

"YES!"

I heard a bunch of girls screaming 'I knew it!', 'Get the camera!', 'I love being a yaoi fan girl!' I realized three things. One thing, that Hinata had me on speaker. Two, was that the girls where all from Iruka-sensei's class, and there were two other girls. (I realized that it was Tenten ,a year older than us, and friends with the other girl Temari who happens to be my best friend Gaara's older sister.) And lastly that it was the yaoi fan club girls.

Once when Kiba played a prank on me about me and Neji were going out! That was such a lie, but that fan club was on my case for two whole weeks! Good thing Hinata is in the fan club so she told them other pairing that made them go away.

But now I wonder how long they are going to stalk me.

"Naruto you still there?" She asked over the screaming fan girls.

"Yes…"

"Why aren't you fine? What happened?"

"I…I-I w-was r-r-raped!" I said that last part really fast ,but being those creeps they are the heard me.

"WHAT?" I heard all them scream.

"By who?" Tenten asked steeling the phone from Hinata.

"S-s-s a-a-"

"Was it Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No!"

"It was Sai then?" Temari asked.

"Yes…"

"NOOOOO!" Is what I heard from them and I hearda few other things.

"There is no way that is going to happen!"

"It is supposed to be Sasunaru NOT Sainaru!"

I was just waiting for Hinata to say something then I saw _him_!

"Dobe… What are you doing here?"

I quickly hung up and looked up to see no other than Sasuke Uchiha. Just when I was going to say something he tripped and then _it _happened! I was pushed into a kiss with the famous Sasuke Uchiha…

**A/N: Well here is chapter on "The Grils" so I hope you liked it. Please review! I only have 10 reviews total! Or else something bad will happen to Naruto! I know I'm evil like that but whatever. A girl needs reviews! Bye-bye! –Sasunaruluv14**


	6. Foolish Little Brother

**Foolish Little Brother**

**Sasuke POV**

I was out of breath when I heard the beautiful blonde's voice…

"Yes…" was all I heard from those plump lips.

Then I decided to go up to him.

"Dobe… What are you doing here?"

I was so cool; I came to him with my hands in pockets, looking so stylish, but then… Being the most "cool" person on the planet I had to trip over a little plastic bag. Then I thought it was a dream from there, my lips were pushed roughly on his. I could taste ramen; even though I hated it personally I loved how it tasted on the blond.

"Mmmm…"was all I could say. But then _he_ showed up. Out of all people it had to be _him_. I would rather have Sai show up to the scene!

"Foolish little brother, you need to add tongue." He said as if it was the most common thing you could say in this situation. (A/N: You guessed it!)

"_Itachi"_ I said as cold heartily as I can.

"Um, I-I think I-I s-should g-go." Naruto said in that cute little stutter of his.

He scurried out the ally as fast as he can, leaving me alone with _him_…

"YOU BASTERD! YOU MESSED UP MY TIME WITH THE DOBE!"I yelled.

"_Someone's_ angry they didn't get to try out my tip."

"…"

"You see little brother, I'm right!"

"As _you_ always say…"

**Naruto's POV**

_**In Naruto's room**_

_WTF just happened! Was that Itachi who said that? I'm pretty sure it was. Great, now what! I'm still mad at Sasuke. But… I miss those darker then black eyes, gorgeous blue-black hair that sticks up like a duck's ass, and that pale but not too pale skin-WAIT! What I am I thinking?_

I snapped out of my thoughts and remembered hanging up on Hinata and the girls.

"I need to talk to someone." I said to no one in particular. Who should I call?

**A/N: Yeah who should Naruto call? Pick someone reasonable! I'll read the reviews until the 31****st ****and pick the person most people picked of course. I know it is really late. I was having writers block! Please review!**


	7. Teme or Seme?

**Teme or Seme?**

**Naruto's POV**

I sat in my room ready to call the person I trust the most…

"Hello… Gaara"

"Hn"

Was all that Gaara responded to. I called Gaara, because ever since that time, when we were little, I felt we had this bond. A strange bond I just couldn't put my finger on. He was kinda my opposite. He is dating Rock Lee at the moment. He was not a uke like me, Kiba, Shika, and Lee were. He was an over-protective, cocky, and stuck-up seme. I wanted to have someone like his characters, but not actually him, himself. I mean I like Sasuke, but he was such a stupid seme to do something like that… WAIT ! Did I say seme? I meant TEME!

"What do you want Naruto? I'm busy now-"

"GAARA! LET'S CONTINUE GOING ON OUR YOUGHFUL DATE TOGETHER!"

Of course I knew it was one of my friends with extremely bushy eye brows.

"Hey Lee!" I screamed through the phone. I can tell that Lee took Gaara's phone.

"Hello Naruto, my youthful spirited friend!" Lee yelled.

"Can I talk to Gaara for a bit?"

"Sure thing Naruto!"

…

"Naruto"

"Gaara, did you hear what Sasuke did in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah… you should find someone better."

"No!- I mean no." "I know I could find someone better , but I loved Sasuke and no one else. Maybe I should give him a second chance." I didn't realize I said that last part out loud and all I could here was- Beep! Gaara being the not so clumsy seme he is, had probably just dropped his $400 dollar phone! Great! You know what! I'll just give myself advice! You should just forgive him and let him fuck you senseless! Wow, thanks Naruro! Your welcome Naruto! I just dialed in Sasuke's number.

"Hello…" He probably didn't have my phone number or else he would have reacted better.

"Hn, who are you?"

"It's me-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before I heard another BEEP!

**Sasuke's POV**

I was sulking in my room thinking about how what a stupid jerk I been to Naruto. I still need to pay Sai a little visit.

Ring! Ring!

My phone went off. I lazily picked up my touch screen $400 dollar phone. I looked at the caller Id and saw 'Unknown Caller' on my screen. I just picked up anyway.

"Hello…"I heard a voice say.

"Hn, who are you?" I replied to the other caller. I was in no mood for this! I need to call Naruto and tell him I love him! WAIT! What is the dope's number anyway. I'll just wait for school tomorrow.

"It's me-" I didn't let him say anything else. It was the dope himself. I just shocked that he called him I dropped my favorite electronic in the world as if it was a piece of trash. I then picked up the phone and answered the phone.

"Dope…"

**A/N: OK, OK, OK, I know I'm a little late , but who cares!**

**Shout outs:**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness**

**candy3314**

**NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe**

**LurvirsLuvvie**

**Rentamiya**

**Cassie821**

**RandomKitty**

**Kate882**

**Scarlet Lawliet**

**devils address**

**tackygirl13**

**StuckOnIdeas4PenNames**

**MalikLove**

**koolcheekyfrog**


	8. That Dope Is My Uke

**That Dope Is My Uke!**

**Sasuke's POV**

_**On the phone!**_

"Dope…" I replied to my little soon-to-be uke.

"Seme! Wait! I meant TEME! ~" I just ran as fast as I can to the dope's apartment.

**Naruto's POV**

I kept mumbling on and on but all I heard were pants on the other line.

"Um…Sasuke"

"Y-yeah"

"What are you doing?"

"Running…"

"And why is that?"

But then I heard another beep! He is so weird sometimes. Then I heard a knock on my door. I got up and answered the door. When I opened it I was at a loss for words. I saw that stupid teme on my door step. He looked exhausted, so I let him in.

"Hey teme, why are you here?" He looked up at me and got up. We were so close and I was getting butterflies in the pit of my stomach. He leaned down, while I leaned up. I was in a trance of those darker than black eyes.

"Naruto… I love you. Do you forgive me?" I was speechless again. I just nodded my head in a frantic motion. He leaned in and kissed me. It was short, but I felt like I was in heaven. I savored the moment. He then asked me…

"Do you want to be my uke?"

"Yes…Wait! Who said I was the uke!" I yelled in his ear.

"You did, on the phone earlier..."

**A/N: I finished this one!**

**Shout outs:**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness**

**candy3314**

**NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe**

**LurvirsLuvvie**

**Rentamiya**

**Cassie821**

**RandomKitty**

**Kate882**

**Scarlet Lawliet**

**devils address**

**tackygirl13**

**StuckOnIdeas4PenNames**

**MalikLove**

**koolcheekyfrog**

**PrincessAimi1827**


End file.
